1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of overwriting and erasing a file stored in a memory device, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that records a program therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique of writing meaningless data over a file stored in a memory device of an information processing apparatus one time or a plurality of times to thereby completely erase the file (overwriting erasure).
In the overwriting erasure process, a large load is applied to a processor since the processor writes meaningless data over a file one time or a plurality of times.